Silent Beauty
by KatMadison913
Summary: Rock Lee has finally found the one, after countless rejections from Sakura. Hitomi Maito is gifted and cursed. Gifted with such beauty, but cursed with silence. She's born a mute. That doesn't stop her from fulfilling her dreams except for one thing. True love.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

*No One's POV*

"For the last time Lee, I don't want to go on a date with you!" one of the co captains of the cheerleader squad, Sakura Haruno, once again rejects to his offer to go on a date with the star Track athletic.

She basically leaves him to find her 'one true love', the star quarterback of the school's football team. Sasuke Uchiha. Of course, thinking that her cheerleading uniform will get his attention. Lee is a junior on the school's track team. Unfortunately something the sophomore cheer captain doesn't goes for.

He walks down a hallway with a dark cloud over his head. Whenever he experience sadness, running on the track field seems to be the only thing that can really cheer him up. His thoughts caught him up in the moment that he didn't realize there's his real true love.

She's holding at least five books in her arms with a large zipped up binder. The combined weight along with her backpack's making her small petite body struggle to carry the heavy work. In fact, the mysterious female didn't see where she was going until they ran into each other!

All of her stuff in her arms went everywhere freaking out not only her, but also Lee. He factually apologies while helping out by picking up her stuff. Then it happened. His hand meets a pale, fragile looking hand. Much smaller than his. They look up and their eyes meet. Black eyes see a beautiful set of jade green eyes. Their owner has the most beautiful raven black hair that he has ever seen. Most of the hair falls down to the small waist while some are pulled back, showing a very beautiful, pale face.

Both blush before realizing what just happened. Lee apologizes again and he offers to pick up the rest of her stuff. The unknown female watches, still blushing in silence. This is the first time someone is helping her. A shade of pink colors pale face again as she sees this cute boy helping her.

"I am so sorry," he says for the millionth time, gathering all of her stuff together.

She smiles cutely and signs in sign language, "thank you."

Rock Lee got confused of the motion.

Sensing he doesn't know sign language, she pulls something out of her bookbag. It's a notebook and pen. 'Thank you for helping me. My apologizes. My name is Hitomi and I am a mute," she writes down and shows it to him still smiling.

"Hitomi?" he tries it out with a smile. "What a beautiful name. I'm Rock Lee. It's an honor to meet you Miss Hitomi."

She smiles more. The smile makes his heart flutter and he blushes a little.

"May I carry your stuff to wherever you were going to?"

Hitomi nods her head and points to the direction, telling him, 'that way!'

"Alright lead the way," Lee smiles big, still carrying the heavy stuff.

Lee follows Hitomi to the location of the library. Along the way, he will talk about anything that comes to mind. She didn't talk back obviously, but her expressions tells him that she's like talking back.

Soon they arrive at the library and she signs for a thank you to him with mouthing the words.

"You're welcome Hitomi-hime," he smiles.

Hitomi rolls her green eyes with a smirk and shaking her head. Telling him that she isn't a princess in a playful matter.

"Whatever you say," he chuckles, but then realizing what he said. "I'm sorry, I meant whatever you think!"

The silent girl simply smiles as she places hand on his shoulder. He sees the look on her face. It's telling him it's okay. Her touch makes a blush on his face.

Her stuff is back in her possession once again after she opens the door. A smile curls on her face to Lee as she bows to him out of respect. Black eyes watches in a daze as she enters in the library. Has he seen a true angel? Has he found the one? The heart beats stronger than he ever did with Sakura.

A huge grin appears on his face as he thought, 'Yes!' when he realized that he truly found the one for him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

*Hitomi's POV*

The books have return to the school's library and I receive more books. Rock Lee keeps on appearing in my mind when I begin walking towards to my remaining classes. He's really nice and sweet. Definitely reminds me of my Daddy.

My last two classes are flown by quickly and I head towards my mommy's classroom. She's the sign language sensei here at the school which is good because visual is the only way for me to communicate. Harumi-sensei is what the other students call her.

When I arrive, she was just dismissing her students. Luckily the co captains of the cheerleading squad aren't in her classroom or else, something very bad will happen.

She's a very beautiful woman with raven black hair that falls down to her waist while her pale skin stands out through her business casual, usually in black, green, and blue. Her big, matching green eyes see me at the doorway and a smile curls up on her thin lips.

'Hello Hitomi,' she signs in sign language, 'how were your classes today?'

Mommy uses sign language whenever we are together like this.

'My classes were good, but today something happened,' I signed back with a blush on my face.

'Oh? What happened today?' she's curious on what I meant.

'A boy named Rock Lee helped me with my stuff.'

The look on my mother's face really made me regret of what I am saying.

'Your first crush!' she signs very happily. 'Wait,' she realizes something. 'Rock Lee? As in your daddy's star student on the track team?'

My eyes grew wide. I didn't even know that part.

*Rock Lee's POV*

The first and only person that can help me with getting me advice on love will be my Track coach, Gai-sensei. He will be so proud to know that I have finally found the one!

I run towards where the football/track fields are from the middle of the campus, which the library is. Of course I quickly switch to my P.E. uniform so I can even be on the field. When I arrived to the field, Gai-sensei is about to start today's track practice.

"Gai-sensei!" I called out to him with a huge grin, running towards him.

He turns around to see me and grins happily. "Why Lee, my star pupil! You look more happy and youthful. Has Sakura finally accepted your proposal of a date?"

"No Gai-sensei," I smiled more, "an angel has been sent down from Heaven. She's so beautiful, youthful, and just amazing sensei!" I feel myself going into a daze.

Tears of happiness escape his eyes. "Oh Lee! Who is this young lady?"

"Her name is Hitomi, even though she doesn't speak words, her personality is big and wonderful."

The look on his face is rather shocked, but then gives me a teary smile. "Lee, Hitomi is my youthful daughter." Okay now that shocked me. I didn't know it was my mentor's daughter. "But you must follow the rules and standards for dating my daughter."

"Yes sensei!" now accepting the fact the angel is his daughter.

"Before you can talk to my daughter again, you must do 1000 laps around the field!" he challenges me.

"Yes sensei!" I saluted before running on the field.

*After 1000 laps*

Sweat covers my whole body after another youthful section of running. Now that I have done 1000 laps I can talk to Gai-sensei's beautiful daughter. My head turns to the side and my onyx eyes immediately sees the angel at the entrance of the football/track field! Her head is done looking through her phone as she turns to leave.

"Hitomi!" I called for her, running to her.

She looks over to me and her whole face lights up, seeing me. Her small, pale hand waves to me as she's 'saying' hello.

"So umm Hitomi," I suddenly feel nervous at the shorter female's beauty. "I guess we didn't realize that Gai-sensei is our connection huh?"

A cute blush covers her shyly smiling face as she scratches the back of her neck.

"He has given me a challenge to do 1000 laps so I can talk to you."

Hitomi silently giggles a little with an roll eye. 'Typical move from him'.

"Yea, so I finished the laps and I was wondering," nervousness isn't working with me especially when she's so cute when she's curious about it, "I was wondering….would you like to hang out to get to know each other?"

Normally I would ask a beautiful girl to be my girlfriend, but knowing now that Hitomi is Gai-sensei's daughter, I want to go know her more.

Big green eyes sparkle like the stars of the night as her shy smile grew more into a beautiful smile. It makes my knees weak. She nods her head happily.

"Really?" I asked smiling, excitedly.

Another silent giggle appears as the angel wraps her arms around my neck to nod her head again to me. I smiled more, still cannot believe I have the most beautiful girl in the universe with me.

Her phone vibrates, breaking us up. Hitomi shows me that it's her mother texting. It has the name 'mommy' on the top.

"I'll see you later okay?" I asked.

She nods her head and leaves, but she did turn back to wave back to me still smiling. I waved back still smiling as well.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

*Hitomi's POV*

It has been a couple of weeks since Lee and I started to get to know each other. Honestly, I was surprised to know that a junior in the Track team will be interested in a mute freshman girl like me. Which is good news for me and my family.

One of the classes that I attended to is theater. Normally the plays would have speaking roles, but since I joined, Iruka-sensei have us do instrumental plays which I am very thankful for. He's a very nice and understanding sensei, he also knows sign language. That's a huge plus.

'Iruka-sensei,' I signed to him, 'what are we doing today?'

"Well Hitomi," he smiles, "we are going to focus on the dancing with the music."

I nodded my head in understanding.

Each one of us are teamed up with a partner for the ballroom dance. Usually it will be by our choice, but since I'm the only mute student in the whole school, no one wants to be paired up with me. That's when our sensei decided on assigning us.

There's a dance scene in our version of _A Christmas Carol_ which we are doing today. No speaking lines just a narrator who will narrate the play. I don't want to say too much, but I hope everything will go okay.

When class begins to come to an end, I pack up everything I have before leaving.

"Hitomi!" Lee's voice speaks up as he runs over to me.

The corners of my lips curl up big into a smile.

"Here allow me to carry your stuff," he offers with a smile, taking everything.

'Thank you,' I signed with a smile.

"Which way?"

I pointed to the direction.

We walk side by side towards to my next class.

"Why do you have so much stuff Hitomi?" he asked with curiosity in his voice.

'I want to be able to reach my goals with success and flying colors,' I write down on my notebook and show it to him.

"You don't need all of this stuff," Lee says softly. "You already are smart," he smiles.

A blush covers my face when I heard that. I smile to him, saying, 'you're so sweet' and placing my head on his strong bicep. My hands are also on his arms, showing him the comment.

Lee's face heats up a little at the action. I look up to see him smiling down to me. Our eyes meet just like how we first met.

"Awwww it's a match made in Heaven, how pathetic," says the one person that I really don't want to be here. "Thick bushy brows and the lack of the ability to scream for one's pleasure."

"Scream for one's pleasure?" I hear Lee mumble under his breath.

Tears begin to form in my eyes.

"Unlike you Maito, I can actually tell my partner how I feel in bed," Sakura laughs as her crew joined in.

Wanting nothing more of this, I grabbed my stuff and just run towards my next class. Why does she have to ruin my happiness?

*Lee's POV*

"Unlike you Maito, I can actually tell my partner how I feel in bed," Sakura laughs, having her crew join in with the laughter.

I couldn't believe what I am hearing! The person who I thought is my one true love shows her true colors. She's a bully, especially towards Hitomi.

Suddenly, my angel grabs her stuff and run away. I call out for her, but her silent crying is louder than anything now. That breaks my heart to see that, but my blood boil in anger.

"What was that for Sakura!?" I screamed at her.

She was taken by the outburst before smirking, "I'm stating the truth."

"Listen here Haruno," her eyes widen, "I have liked you for years now and after seeing that, I don't like you anymore. So what she's unable to speak? At least, she's getting attention unlike Sasuke giving the attention you want."

The co-captain gasps at the truth for her. I know it was hursh, but at this point, I don't care about anything, but Hitomi now.

I run as fast as I can to find my angel. I found her. Hitomi's on the ground against a wall crying on her knees. Although there is no sound, you can actually hear her crying in sorrow.

"Hitomi?" I speak softly, kneeling down to place a hand on her shoulder.

She lifts her head to see me with her slightly red green eyes.

"Don't listen to them," I speak again. "You are so much better than them. Yes you don't have sound to say what's on your mind, but express it through your personality," I smiled, removing my hand. "Heck! Running is the only thing I can really do with some basics like cooking and cleaning, but they are descent. Each one of us are special in our ways and we don't anyone like her in our youthful lives."

Hitomi silently chuckles before nodding her head with a soft smile. She then hugs, surprising me gratefully. I wrap my arms around her bringing her closer. My eyes close as my mind is spinning. Such a beautiful, youthful girl in my arms, giving me the effect of making my heart rave while I actually feel warmth. I don't ever want to let her go.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:  
*Hitomi's POV*

The Christmas holiday break is growing near and I'm going to be very busy like finishing up the semester of my freshman year with the finals and plays for my theater class. Luckily, I've finished three tests earlier this week. Now I need to do my science, social studies, and theater tests. Of course that's scheduled for tomorrow.

Afterwards, I pick up everything I have and head towards mommy's classroom. It's on the way towards Daddy's classroom. Mommy is finishing up her class's final on Sign Language. She sees me and gives me a smile.

'Hello Hitomi,' she signs to me, 'how was you final tests for the day?'

'They were harder than expected mommy,' I signed back, 'but I think I managed to do so okay.'

'You're a smart girl, you are going to pass.'

'Whatever you say,' I sign with rolling my eyes.

Mommy silently chuckles.

I help out with any little things that she needs help on. Tonight, the whole family are going out for dinner tomorrow night so we can spend family time before finishing up some last minute shopping for Christmas and the three plays I have for theater.

Suddenly, a vibration catches my attention from my sweater pocket. It's a text from Rock Lee.

'Where are you right now Hitomi-hime?' was the text.

'I'm in my mom's classroom now. 36 in building H. We are about to head to my dad's room. May I ask why please?' I text back, confused.

'No reason :).'

Okay that's weird.

School final days for the semester only had two days because of dividing six classes. Two hours for each test. So when those were done, I can focus on my Christmas play which will be three times for the rest of the week before the weekend. Meaning I'm going to be very busy. Hopefully Lee got the ticket that I have for him since it's the first play that he's going to see me in it.

Both Mommy and Daddy said that they and Lee will be in the front row to see everything clearly. Hopefully this will work. I have two roles like some of the actors/actresses who are performing tonight and tomorrow tonight.  
I gently move the curtin a little to see the audience without them, seeing me. Mommy and Daddy are already in their selected seats, talking together, but Lee isn't there. This makes me sad. I shouldn't have known, it's too good to be true. No one will ever love a mute like me as their romantic partner. Five minutes till the show starts and he's not here. With taking a deep breath, I return to hair and makeup so I can get ready for my roles.  
The lights dimmed won to darkness. The curtains open.  
*No One's POV*  
" _Seven years have passed since the passing of his business partner Jacob Marley. A miserable old man by the name of Ebenezer Scrooge works in his office like he does every day_."  
Ebenezer sits at his desk working on his work and counting money.  
" _He hates happiness, love, family, generosity, and especially Christmas_."

His employer, Bob Cratchit, have been working for him for years and continues on working through the remaining of his shift today.  
" _Fred, Scrooge's nephew, arrives to his work, spreading Christmas joy_. " _Bah humbug_!" _was all that Scrooge says to anything Christmas related_."

Members of a local charity ask for money for the poor which he refuses in a yelling matter.

" _When it was time for the shift to end. Bob asked his boss if he can have tomorrow off from work without pay because it was Christmas Day_."

Bob looks at his boss, silently asking him if it's alright.

" _Although he didn't ask properly, Scrooge knew ahead of time. So he agrees for him to have the day off, but Bob will need to return the day after tomorrow. He agrees and leaves the work, telling him, Merry Christmas_."

Later on, Scrooge than locks up his shop and head towards his home. The atmosphere changes to outside of his mansion. Just when he about to open the door, the face of a quietly familiar face appears to him. " _Scrooge…._ " The ghostly voice frightens him gratefully.

" _It's looks like his late partner Jacob Marley, but as soon it came, it disappears_."

Brushing it off, he enters into his home and getting ready for bed. He leaves the stage for the stage to turn into the bedroom. Scrooge came back dressed for bed and gets into bed.

Suddenly sounds of chains echos in the night and becomes louder and louder as they went closer to Scrooge's room. He's getting more and more scared of the mysterious sounds. Jacob Marley appears in a ghostly matter filled with chains and heavy objects covering him.

" _Scrooge…._ "

" _Marley's ghost have been punished by consumed with business and not with people when he was alive. He appeared to his former partner to warn him that he might share the same fate. Three Spirits will come to Scrooge tonight_."

When Marley disappears, Scrooge brushes it off as if it's a dream and continues to sleep in his bed.

The clock strikes to one o'clock and a gust of wind awakens Scrooge. Hitomi appears dressed in a ghostly white dress very loose around her body while it's hugging her torso. Her hair is in waves as the simple makeup paints her face.

She stares at the startled Scrooge emotionlessly.

"It's the Ghost of Christmas Past."

Hitomi, aka the Ghost of Christmas Past, stretches her hand out towards him. Hesitantly he takes her hand and the lights and sounds makes the whole room spins around as she takes her to the past.

Flashbacks of Scrooge's past appear before him. He was a young boy with a sister who grew up lonely with potential for happiness, until his love life became from amazing to bad from greed of money. Scrooge sees this tears when he sees himself no longer wanting his one true love for money.

The Ghost of Christmas Past places her hand on his shoulder, giving him some sympathy before taking him back to the bedroom. When he returns to his bed, Hitomi quickly heads backstage for the next scene.

Clock strikes two o'clock. The Ghost of Christmas Present appear before Scrooge. He takes him to what Christmas is like now from the sights of joy and happiness before settling down a household that he wasn't familiar with. The Cratchit household.

Hitomi appears again, but as the wife of Bob Cratchit. She's at the fireplace making more fire for the something in the large pot. Five kids are playing around. Three are older while the two are younger.

" _The Cratchit family is hardworking, warm hearted family who are low in money, but that doesn't stop them for having a good Christmas as a family_."  
Bob returns home with the youngest child, Tiny Tim, who is very sick. Scrooge watches them have the very little food they have for dinner. He asks the Spirit of what's wrong with Tiny Tim.

" _The Ghost of Christmas Present tells him that unless the future is to be changed, the Cratchit's crippled and good hearted young son will die_."  
Suddenly everything goes black and silent. A ragged boy and girl crawls out from the Ghost's robes and towards Scrooge.

" _Ignorance and Want, but beware of Ignorance_."  
Not wanting to see anymore, the kids and Ghost disappears. Among the darkness show a black hooded figure from behind him.

" _Are you the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come_?"

The Ghost didn't speak a word just leads Scrooge to the cemetery. Along the way, Scrooge sees everyone happy about someone who has recently died. He didn't know who it was. Two graves are presented to him.

First, Tiny Tim's grave and than the other is dusty.

Scrooge kneels down to remove the dust with his hand and immediately becomes shocked of the writing of Ebenezer Scrooge. He pleaded with the mysterious figure for another chance, but the Ghost simply takes him down in his grave where it becomes spirally out of control again.

He toss and turns in his bed until realizing he's back in his room. Alive and well.

" _Morning came and it's Christmas Day. Scrooge has a second chance in life like he promises_."

The joy and happiness he feels has him buy a large turkey for the Cratchits, an amazing amount of money for the local charity. Lastly, he has given Bob a raise and partner of the work which he accepts still shock of the offer.

A Christmas Carol ends with Scrooge walking with Tiny Tim who says with a smile, "God bless us everyone."

Music ends and the lights go out. Everyone cheers at the great performance. Each one of the cast members begins to bow with smiles. Soon than, the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come appears still hooded and covered. The Ghost removes the mask and reveals to be Hitomi! She smiles big at the cheering audience and bows as well.


End file.
